Let's Get Dirty
by WritePassion
Summary: Everybody's getting dirty building Sam's new house, Michael and Fi are building an addition of their own, and everything is going according to plan for one person who wants to tear it all down.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Get Dirty**

By WritePassion

While the Axe family spent a week at Disney World recuperating from the destruction of their home and the near loss of their foster daughter Esperanza, the remains of their house were hauled away. All that was left was a foundation and the garage. Sam dropped the kids and the luggage off with Samuel and Maddie and drove the short distance to their property. He parked the car in the driveway. He and Yvette stood in the space between the garage and the foundation, their arms around each other's waists, staring at the backbone that once held their dreams.

"It's so depressing, Sam. Our house, and everything in it...all gone."

"It's okay, Eve. It's just stuff, you know that." He kissed her temple. "We've still got each other, and the kids. That's what's important."

"That's easy to say, coming from a guy who lived out of a duffel bag a good chunk of his life."

"It doesn't matter how many things you have, Eve. It's all the same."

"True, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

He held her close but didn't say anything else, because he knew there was nothing he could say to comfort her. The only cure would be to rebuild and restore their lives bit by bit.

As they stood there contemplating the scenario that destroyed their home and nearly cost Sam and his friends their lives, Mrs. Petersen tapped her way across the yard. She cut through but skirted the foundation as if giving respect to a deceased acquaintance. She wore a scowl, but not like the usual one when she was irritated at the noise the kids made in the back yard or the general family living that they experienced inside and out of the old house.

"Mrs. Petersen," Yvette said. "What is it?"

"I, eh, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your home. Such a tragedy."

"At least nobody was hurt," Sam replied.

"Ya, this is true. I hope that you can rebuild?"

"Yes, we plan on rebuilding," Sam assured her, surprised at her reaction to their loss. "My friend Jack is working on the plans. Which reminds me Eve, he said he would stop by tonight so we could take a look at them."

"Just try to keep the racket down, Mr. Axe. I don't like my stories interrupted by all that hammering and sawing and drilling." She clasped her head with one hand. "That addition gave me such a headache! Oy!"

"Well, we'll try to keep it down, Mrs. P," Sam promised with a slight smile.

"Thank you." She turned to head back to her own house and stopped. "You two aren't so bad, even with the noise, and the explosions. Please, try not to blow anything up again..." She made a sour face, shook her head, and shuffled away leaning on her cane.

"That woman is a trip," Sam muttered.

"She's lonely. I think the only reason she comes over to complain is it gives her a chance to talk to somebody."

"Oh no, you're not going there again! You tried getting through to her when we moved in. Remember how well that went?"

Yvette shook her head. "I know, Sam. I'm sorry, I just can't help but think she needs a friend."

"We've got too much to do to make new friends. We've got a house to build!"

"Before we do that, we have a couple of kids to feed. I have to get back to your Dad's and Maddie's and get supper started."

"They're going to miss you when we finally move into our new house."

She laughed. "They'll just have to come over more often, like they used to."

"I'm going to go to the home schooling store, see if I can pick up those workbooks and things for Esperanza. We laid off for a week, but now it's time to crack the books." He kissed her lips. "I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to get back to her studies. See you by five, Sam?"

"I'll be there!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The store always smelled like ink and artist's paint when he walked inside. The art supplies were off to the right, and the academics to the left, arranged by subject. He walked up and down the aisles, knowing exactly what he needed, and in very little time he had a stack of books that he took to the counter.

"Will this be all, sir?"

"No, I'm going to get a few art supplies, and then I'll be back." He headed for the paper and pencils, Esperanza's favorite medium next to crayons. He smiled when he thought about some of the pictures she drew in the past few weeks, but then he remembered that they were all gone, pieces of her history that could never be repeated or preserved. Instead of getting down about it, he decided to look forward to what she would create in the future with these supplies.

Espie had a flair for art, but Sam was pretty clueless in that department if it didn't involve drawing, which he thought he wasn't too bad at. As he pored over the other things like paints and brushes, he wondered if she would like to try them. He knew nothing about the differences between oil, acrylic, watercolor, or whether for now they should stick to poster paint. Perhaps this was an area where he would need someone with some expertise. But not today. He glanced at his watch and noted the time. If he didn't check out soon, he would be in the middle of a Miami rush hour and he'd never get home in time for supper.

He had to laugh to himself. That never used to be a problem, but my, how times had changed. He'd given up a lot of independence for a woman who washed up on his beach and flowed into his life. The old Sam Axe would have been amazed and perhaps a little repulsed by how he tied himself to Yvette. He had two kids he adored, and the old Sam Axe would have thought they were cute, but he never would have thought himself capable of sticking around and getting into the down and dirty details of their lives. The old Sam Axe would have thought he was weak for clinging to one woman for the rest of his life. How foolish he'd been.

After paying for his purchases, Sam threw them into the back seat and hurried home. When he arrived, the kids were in the yard with Samuel playing with a ball. Espie threw it up in the air. "Catch it Sammy!" He wasn't fast enough, so it dropped down and bounced off his head while he looked astonished. But he quickly recovered and trotted after it as it rolled over the tall grass.

"Looks like someone needs to get the lawnmower out," Sam cracked as he pulled the bag out of the car.

"Tomorrow I'll get right on that, my boy. I've gotta take time to play with my grandkids. Don't know how much time I have left to do that."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh Dad, don't be so melodramatic. You've got plenty of time yet." He looked deeply into his father's eyes, wondering if there was something he wasn't telling him. When they were at Disney World, he noticed that there were times when his father seemed less than himself. He couldn't put his finger on it; he just felt it.

"You know, I'm gonna be 75 next month. I ain't no spring chicken anymore, Sammy."

"I know, Dad. But the Axes are a hearty breed. Remember, Grandpa was 98 when he died. You've got lots of time. You'll probably see Samuel graduate from college, so don't sweat it." He patted his father's shoulder and went inside the house.

He found Yvette and Maddie in the kitchen finishing up supper preparations. Maddie smiled as she looked at him, but it quickly changed to a frown when she saw the shadow of concern on his face. "Sam, what's the matter, honey?"

"Nothing, Maddie. Just...I've got a lot on my mind, I guess."

She gave him a hug, which he reciprocated. "We're making chicken alfredo for supper with the broccoli in it. That'll get your mind off whatever's bugging you." She turned back to toss a salad. "Oh yeah, and Michael and Fiona are coming for dinner. They should be here any time now!"

"Sounds great, Maddie!" He slipped the books and art supplies out of the bag and placed them on a shelf for tomorrow, when he intended to get back to Esperanza's studies. He heard a knock on the front screen and went to answer the door. Michael and Fiona stood on the other side. Fiona smiled as she stood holding a bowl of something he couldn't identify. "Mike, Fi! Come on in!" He undid the lock on the screen and they came inside. He glanced down at the creamy green thing in the bowl. "Fi, what is that?"

"Its jello fluff. I just recently found out that it was one of Michael's favorites growing up, so I decided to make it." She glanced at Michael, who grimaced with embarrassment.

"Thanks, Fi. I'm sure Mike, and everybody else, will enjoy it." He gave his friend a funny smirk as he took the bowl from Fiona and put it on the table. He picked at the plastic wrap on the side and flicked it off as he continued on his way to the kitchen. "Want a beer, Mike? Fi?"

"Sure," they answered together. Fiona smiled at Michael, pressed close, and caressed his arm.

"Here ya go. Now, you two behave," Sam teased and took a swig of his beer.

As they ate, Maddie asked Michael, "How was the honeymoon?"

Michael uncharacteristically blushed a little as he replied, "Ma, I think..." He shook his head, about to start again, but Fiona rescued him.

"We had a fabulous time, Madelyn. The beaches were a lot like home, but the other sights, were, um, quite nice." She gave him a look that told the adults at the table that she wasn't talking about the scenery. She smoothed a lock of Michael's hair.

"The snorkeling was nice too," he interjected and took a bite of chicken. "This is good, Ma. Did you make it?"

"Yvette's been teaching me how to cook, Michael. She and I made this together." Maddie grinned.

Michael nodded in appreciation at Yvette. This had to be the first time in memory that his mother made something that was truly delicious in over 30 years. He remembered a long time ago when she was a good cook, but his father's insults and violence cut her down, until anything she made was bland and sometimes downright unpalatable. Whether it was from an inner defiance of his dad, or a lack of self-esteem, her skills deteriorated. Since his father's death she'd become much stronger and more sure of herself, but she needed a prod in the right direction to regain the magic in the kitchen. This was a good start.

"So, I guess it was a blessing in disguise that Sam's house got blown up?" Fiona said exactly what he was thinking.

Michael glanced at her and wondered how she did that. They'd always been close and often knew each other's thoughts, but in the past year it was as if they'd become of one mind. Getting married only solidified that and made him feel as if they were truly one being. He smiled at her, glad he finally did the right thing. After all those sessions of harassing him about it, talking up how great marriage was, he finally had to admit that Sam was right. And it was the perfect time to tell him so.

"Sam," Michael began with a smile. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what, brother?"

"For being right about marriage. And for you and Yvette both being a perfect example of how good it can be." He glanced at Fiona with love in his eyes. "I only hope that we can be as happy as you two are. Complete." They kissed.

"You're welcome, Mike. I'm just glad we didn't have to wait much longer. It was getting a little frustrating watching you two do the dance but never getting to the..."

"Sam, watch it. There are kids here, you know," Yvette poked him in the ribs and gave him a look.

Espie giggled. "Uncle Michael, when are you and Fiona gonna have a baby?"

Eyes widened and focused on her. Sam covered his face with a hand, trying not to laugh at Michael's terrified expression. Finally, he said, "Espie, that's something for them to decide. They just got married, one step at a time."

"Sorry, Uncle Michael. I didn't mean to embarrass you." She gave her attention back to her plate, and eventually talk resumed.

But Michael couldn't help but feel the pressure coming from the woman next to him. He knew how she felt about children. She loved Samuel and Esperanza as if they were her own. It was easy when they stayed for awhile and went back home to their mom and dad. If they had their own...he wasn't sure he could handle it. _How hard could it be, though? I've been through some dangerous, complex missions. Can having a kid really be that tough?_

He watched Sam interact with Esperanza, taking a napkin and swiping at some sauce on her cheek, talking to her in such loving tones. His friend had come a long way. He evolved into a more gentle, passionate man. When Michael first came to Miami, Sam pretended that all was well, but inside, he was a shell, a boozing, womanizing, overweight, out of shape train wreck. Losing his commission and his career did a number on him. He'd lost himself. Working with Michael and Fiona gave him a purpose. Meeting and falling in love with Yvette brought him back to life and gave him so much more, and for that, Michael was glad.

Jack arrived after supper with the plans for Sam's new house and laid them out on the coffee table for everyone to see. It was as he'd promised it would be, a house with the same footprint size as the original, but with a better use of space. It made Michael think about the future, that maybe some day he would have a couple kids of his own and a house. But like Sam said, one step at a time.

Michael squeezed Fiona's hand and whispered into her ear. "Ready to go home?"

Fiona's smile slowly widened across her face. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

He nodded and stood. "Well, hate to break away from this little party, but Fi and I need to get to bed. Long day tomorrow." He grinned. "Nice plans, Jack. Sam, when you're ready to start building, just let me know. I'll be there."

"Thanks, brother. I knew you would be." Sam got up and gave him a brotherly hug. "See you tomorrow at nine for that meeting with the new client."

Michael nodded. "We'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the wedding, Michael didn't know what to expect going forward. He got a glimpse of things with his mother and Samuel, a marriage that seemed more like a soft, comfortable blanket wrapped around the two. With Sam and Yvette, there was always something hot bubbling underneath the proper front they put up for those around them. He and Sam talked about that shortly before his wedding, so Michael knew that it was possible for him and Fiona to have pretty much the same relationship they had before. So far, it was proving true, and in a way it was even better, because they knew they were bonded for life and nothing could tear them apart.

That was the one good thing that came out of Madelyn's marriage to Frank. Michael learned that you always stay with your partner, no matter how things around you may fall apart. She never left, never asked for a divorce, although he suspected she wanted to. She toughed it out and made Michael a stronger person by her example. She made him who he was today.

He sighed as he cradled a sleeping Fiona in his arms. Into her hair, he whispered, "If we do this, have kids, I hope that we can be a good influence on our child...children, if it comes to that. I'm scared. I don't want to be my dad."

Michael didn't have long to wait for the real test to begin. He came home a few weeks later after a long, boring stakeout in the car with Sam. He was hot and tired, and he just wanted to jump in the shower and go to bed. It was late, and he thought he would find Fiona in bed, but when he unlocked the door and entered, he found her still up, with the lamp over the bar as the only light in the loft.

"Hi, sweetie," Fiona greeted him in a sexy lingerie set that left little to the imagination.

Michael grinned as he closed the door, threw his keys on the workbench, and came into the room. After a long kiss, he said, "I really need to get into the shower. Sam and I were on the stakeout from hell today, and we got nothing to show for it."

"Your suspect didn't show?"

"No. So now I'm hot and sweaty. I feel like I melted off ten pounds. It didn't help that the snacks Sam brought were actually...healthy. No more sausage and chips. He's on a new kick to get in even better shape for building his house."

"You can't fault him for that." Fiona rubbed his back and her hands came away damp as she made a face, but she quickly changed to a seductive smile. "I think we need to get you in there right now and cleaned up." She paused. "And then we can get dirty again."

Afterwards, Michael lay in the dark and listened to her breathing. He knew she was awake, and that she had something on her mind. "Fi, what is it?"

"I've been thinking about Sam and how he's going to take a few months off to work on his house. His friend Jack is helping him, and Tom is going to work on it too. But you, Michael, haven't said one word about it. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I offered to help. But how much time can I commit? What if a job comes up?"

"We're not hurting for money, Michael. Maybe you owe it to yourself, and your future clients, to take a sabbatical. Like Sam. Put your mind on something else for awhile, and when you get back into the business of helping people, you'll be fresh." She smiled against his chest. "Besides, you'll still be helping someone...your best friend...your brother."

Michael smiled into her hair. "Fi, how'd you get to be so wise?"

"I have this friend named Yvette. You'd be surprised how much she understands you. She's the one who said that pushing you to stop doing cases for awhile might be a good way to recharge your batteries."

"Ah, she was just trying to recruit me to help on the house."

Fiona propped herself up on one elbow. "Michael, Yvette is a good-hearted woman. She sees things in people, things they need. She wasn't just saying that to get you to work with Sam. She's not that devious, and you know it."

"I'm sorry, Fi. Maybe it is time to take a break. I've been getting too cynical for my own good."

"Yes, you have." She laid a hand on his chest and ran it over the expanse. "And if we're going to be parents, I don't want our son or daughter to have a negative father."

"Fi, what are you saying?" Michael sat up and stared at her.

She smiled, pulled something out from under her pillow, and handed it to him.

He stared down at the clear plastic box containing a pair of white booties. "Fi, what is this?"

Her smile widened as she took him into her arms and kissed his cheek. "You better hang on and get ready for the ride of your life...Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam buckled the tool belt around his waist as he studied the foundation. It had been repaired and strengthened to handle the weight of the new house. They let it sit long enough to cure, and today, they would begin building upon it. Behind him, the yard was almost completely covered with lumber and building supplies. The air was damp and cool, and the mist settled on his arms so thick he could push it off with his hands. The light turned from pink and orange to the whiteness of a new day when he grabbed the first piece of lumber and cut it at an angle to start framing the floor. He waited as long as he could for Jack and Sasha to show, but he was too eager to begin. He would start without them.

As he nailed two boards together, he heard car doors slamming. Just from the sound, he knew it had to be Mike and Fi. He straightened, turned, and grinned at them as they approached dressed in jeans and t-shirts, ready to work. Jesse pulled up in his car and parked behind them.

"Well, somebody showed up! I thought for sure Jack would be here first. Mornin' Mikey, Fi, Jesse." He paused. "Although, I wasn't sure if you guys were going to come today."

"I promised I would help when you were ready, didn't I?" He glanced at Fi. "Thanks to a little kick in the pants from Fi, I'm taking some time off the cases. Apparently, both she and your wife think I need a break."

"I'd agree with that, brother!" Sam laughed. "The more the merrier, and the less time it'll take to complete this job. Thanks, Mike."

"You're welcome, Sam." He pulled on a pair of work gloves. "So where do you want us to begin?"

"We'll start framing the floor," Sam replied. "I thought we'd build it in four sections. The studs for the floor framing are in that pile marked with the hot pink spray paint."

"That's a lot of floor," Fiona remarked.

"Well, when Jack and Sasha get here, and Tom, we'll have a lot of hands and it won't take long."

In one day, they completed the ground floor and covered it with the sub-flooring, and were starting the outer walls. Michael and Sam placed wood studs as support for securing their work before finishing for the day. Michael checked it to be sure it was solid. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we building to hurricane standards?"

"Oh, you bet we are, Mike! The only way this house is coming down is if it gets blown up, and we're gonna make sure that even that's not a sure thing."

"Good. It would be nice if it stayed around longer than the first house."

"Building it better than code will be more expensive in the short run, but over the long haul, it'll cost less to insure."

Michael shook his head and tried to keep from laughing at Sam. "Am I going to sound like that after Fi and I are married for a couple of years?" Sam suddenly frowned, and Michael got concerned. "Did I say something?"

"Our second anniversary is tomorrow." He lowered his voice. "And I didn't get Eve anything. How could I have forgotten?"

Michael kept a straight face even as his friend looked stricken. "Don't worry about it. After supper we'll go to the mall." He leaned in closer and said, "I want to get Fi a little something."

Sam's eyebrow went up. "Oh? What's the occasion? One month anniversary?"

Michael glanced around and noted that Fiona was talking with Jack, Sasha, and Tom, and Pam had just joined them. It was a safe bet she wasn't coming over to them any time soon judging by the smile on her face and all the women hugging. She wasn't wasting time getting out the news. "Fiona told me the other day...she's pregnant."

Sam gave Michael a leer and a devious sounding laugh. "Mikey, you lucky dog, you! You're going to experience first-hand the joys of parenthood. Congratulations!"

"You make it sound so...ominous." Michael grimaced.

"It has its pitfalls, but doesn't everything? I mean, look at getting married. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Michael shook his head. "I'm beginning to wonder why I didn't do it sooner."

"You'll think the same thing after you've had a kid, or two, or three."

Michael gave Sam a look that said he didn't quite believe him.

"So what were you planning on getting her?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of those books on what to expect when you're pregnant, because frankly, neither of us has any idea, other than what we saw you and Yvette go through!"

"Yeah, and every one is different, so they say. Good choice, Mike. My budget's a little tight with all I had to shell out for the building supplies until I get the insurance check, so whatever I get it'll have to be small."

"Somehow, I have a feeling that whatever it is, she'll be happy."

"Not as happy as when she finds out you guys are pregnant." He laughed. "Hey, let's all get over to the house! Dad's grilling tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to Jedi Skysinger for giving me a couple suggestions on this chapter!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

The blonde wig was hot, but she had to wear it if she had any hope of making things work. She couldn't believe her luck when she saw Sam Axe and his friend at the mall. She tailed them carefully, because she wanted to know what they were up to, but she was afraid that if Axe caught her, he would have her arrested. _He wouldn't dare! After what he did to cause Raul's death, he should be the one rotting in jail. This is war now, and I intend to win. It isn't over until Esperanza is safe with me. And then we'll get out of Miami, and the state, because I can't risk them kidnapping my child again! They had no right, and making me sign those papers when I didn't want to. There has to be a law against that!_

She lost them in a large bookstore, but Angela kept close to the exit, watching for them to emerge. It didn't take long. Her eyes watched them from behind a magazine as they left the store with their purchases. Then she dropped the magazine into her large purse and followed them. It would come in handy later as a shield to keep her identity hidden.

"Ma'am! Ma'am, you haven't paid for that yet!" A clerk came running after her and grasped her arm just as she was about to go out the door.

Angela pulled a small knife out of her purse and pointed it at the clerk. She was inches away from slashing the young man's wrist. His eyes widened and he jumped back. "If you're smart, you'll forget you ever saw me." She quickly retracted the knife and rushed out the door, her head swiveling around to see where the subjects of her chase went. But they were gone. She lost them. If she weren't so focused on her goal, she'd teach that clerk a lesson. But there were other people who were a higher priority in her book. _Sam Axe and his friend will be sorry for what they did, and so will their families and friends._

She walked through the open air mall, hoping to catch sight of them, but she came up empty. Her hands shook, a signal that she needed to take off the edge. Sobriety just wasn't her thing. In jail she kept her nose clean, but it was pure torture. As soon as she got out she hooked up with Raul and his endless supply of love and drugs. With him gone, she would be hard pressed to find a fix, but there were ways. Angela was no angel, and she would do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

"Hey Angela, long time no see, baby."

"Heyyyy, baby." She gave him a big smile. For the life of her she couldn't remember his name, not that it really mattered. He just used her, and she used him to get what she needed, when Raul wasn't around. And since he wasn't around anymore, she was desperate. "Lookin' for a little company tonight?"

"I heard you were with Raul," he said.

"Raul is dead. And you're alive and kickin', honey. So what d'ya say?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? You always know how to have a good time, Angela."

If it were another time or place, she might actually like this guy. If it were another time and place, Angela might have been a good mother, but that time was passed now that she was addicted. Her main goal was to get her fix. That's what she loved, more than anything. Esperanza ran a close second. A very close second, until she was between highs and craving more. Then she never existed as far as Angela was concerned until she had what she needed and could function again for a time.

When the sun came up the next day, Angela found herself in an alley, coming down hard from a night of fun. Everything was fuzzy, she couldn't remember what she'd done, but it must have been pretty wild if the tears in her clothing were any indication.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she stood unsteadily on her stiletto heels, stepping away from the scarlet stains on the asphalt. The guy she'd been with lay in the middle of it, her knife sticking in his chest. "What did I do?" But she didn't ask out of concern for a lost life. She was more worried about losing another source for her kicks. With a quick look around, she carefully stepped to a clear spot of pavement and rifled through his pockets. She found his stash, shoved it into her purse, and pulled the knife from his heart. With a few swipes on his clothing, she cleaned it, closed it up, and hid it in her hand until she could get it washed off. She looked back to make sure she didn't leave any footprints behind. She was too smart to let them catch her due to such stupidity.

Angela let out a deep breath and headed for Raul's apartment. She would clean up, put on some new clothes, and figure out how to get Esperanza back as soon as possible. Then she would take Raul's car and get out of town before the heat came down on her. But first, she had other business to attend to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Good morning, Sam," Irina greeted him with a smile as she approached Maddie's back door.

"Hey, Irina! I was just heading over to the house to work on the construction. What's up?"

"Nothing. I needed to come by and get some papers signed, and I knew you'd be busy with the house, so I thought I would come early before things got started." She held a manila folder in her hand and he took it from her.

"Papers, for what?"

"They're some quarterly reports that I'm required to produce. I just need you to look over them, and there's a short survey you need to fill out and sign, and I can turn this in to my supervisor, Melanie."

"Sure, no problem. Got a pen? All I have are pencils for marking wood," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"Here." She handed him a pen and he sat on the porch steps to give the paperwork a once-over.

"If you don't agree with anything, write your comments in the box at the end." Irina stood and watched Esperanza playing with Samuel in the small sand box that Maddie and Samuel Sr. bought for them. She smiled warmly. "She looks so happy. Whenever I see a child adjusting so well, to the point where she loves the family taking care of her, it makes my whole job worth it."

"Just curious, why'd you get into social work anyway?"

"I was adopted from Russia by an American couple. It was arranged through a not-for-profit agency, and I never forgot how grateful I was. I wanted to help kids find the same happiness I did."

Sam finished signing the papers and looked up at her, seeing a warm, genuine smile on her face. "That's a very noble reason. I hope it's been everything you wanted it to be."

"Most of the time, but sometimes it's downright heartbreaking."

"I can only imagine." Sam quickly went through the survey, signed it, and gave it to her. "Does Eve need to sign any of this?"

"As long as one of you does it, we're good." She took the paperwork back.

"Hey Sammy, you're blockin' the way here!"

Sam looked up at his father and stood. "Sorry Dad, just needed to sit down for a minute."

"Sheesh, and you've barely begun work. I thought you were in shape!" He chuckled and grinned at him. "Well, Miss Irina, it's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Mr. Axe." She smiled at him and took back her hand slowly. The guy may be old, but he still had a charm about him.

"Maddie is taking the kids to the beach today. I'm off, and Yvette is coming along, so you've got an extra couple of hands today!"

"That's great! Thanks, Dad."

"My, you have yourself quite a crew over there." From where she stood, Irina looked down the block to see seven people milling about, finishing coffees, talking, and preparing to work.

"Yeah, it's really coming along. We've framed up the first and second stories, and now we're going to work on putting up the sides and the roof." He glanced at his watch. "I've got trusses to sign for in a few minutes, if they're on time, so I've gotta run."

"Don't let me keep you, Sam. I just wanted to ask how Espie's studies are going."

"We've got her caught up to a second grade level. Some subjects she's well into that grade, so she'll be ahead. She took the state test and passed with flying colors. You should be getting those results in the mail this week." He paused, his excitement causing his words to tumble out. "We've registered her for school, so she's all set. It's going to be kind of strange without her around during the day to teach. Once the house is finished, I'll have to go back to full time freelancing." He smiled.

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine, Son. Now, let's get moving!"

Yvette came out of the house. "Hi, Irina! This is pretty early for a visit, isn't it?"

"I just brought some papers by, and Sam signed them."

He glanced at Yvette, noting her suspicious look. "Nothing to worry about, just a routine report. You work with the government long enough, you get familiar with paperwork." Irina nodded in agreement.

Yvette's expression relaxed. "That's a relief. I was afraid that there would be another hitch in the road to making Esperanza ours."

Sam knew where she was coming from, because he always felt the same way when Irina came for a home visit. His mind shifted to a different facet of the subject. "Have you heard anything about Espie's mother? Does anyone know where she is?"

Irina shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. We'll let you know, though, if she surfaces."

Yvette's eyes showed her worry. "We're keeping a close tabs on the children. I'm afraid she's going to come back and try something."

"I would like to say don't worry about it, but Yvette, to be honest with you, I've seen cases like this before. Most times, they end with the birth mother winding up back in jail or od'ing, and the foster family is left alone. Just be vigilant, and eventually, Angela Castro will come out of the woodwork."

"What about Mrs. Cortez?"

"She's been disciplined for her role in this." Irina's eyes flashed with hatred for the woman. "She's been fired. She gave confidential information, your address, to Angela. That's against regulations, and I don't even want to get started on the other things she did to try to influence people and affect the situation so that Angela could get Esperanza back. I'm surprised she wasn't charged with anything." She paused, blew out a breath and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Just be assured that she's no longer a concern. So rest easy, Yvette, Sam. Another four months and we'll be in court, and the judge will grant your petition to adopt Esperanza. There's no reason for him not to, especially with the glowing reports I've submitted." She grinned at them, and her eyes were diverted by a sight down the street. "Oh, I think your trusses are here, Sam. I better leave you two to your work. Have a great day!"

"See you at the site, honey. Thanks, Irina!" He waved good bye and ran to the house.

"Bye Irina! We'll be talking soon!" Since Esperanza was now firmly entrenched in their home, the required once a week check-ins had become bi-weekly. Yvette sometimes called her on off weeks just to gush about Esperanza's progress because she was doing so well. In four months, there would be no one to report to. It would be a strange feeling, but one she looked forward to with eagerness.

Sometimes she fantasized about what it would be like. She imagined how the judge would grant them full custody, and announce that they were her parents. That thought always sent a rush through her body. It was almost like when she was pregnant with Samuel, but instead of wondering if a child would be born healthy, she wondered what would happen if Angela came around and tried to take Esperanza back again. Yvette shook off that thought, because it always ruined the good feeling. She walked with Samuel to the house, giving her children..._her children_...a quick glance. Espie and Samuel waved to her and smiled.

They were too far away, but Yvette could see Espie's lips say, "I love you, Mommy!"

"Love you too, baby!" She yelled loud enough for her to hear. "You and your brother have a fun day at the beach!"

She turned back to their goal, the house rising up from the ground. In her peripheral vision she saw a car slowly creeping down the street. She turned her head, saw a blonde, dark skinned woman driving. That was either one heck of a tan, or...

"Samuel." She grabbed his arm and stopped him. Her terror caused her voice to come out soft as she exclaimed, "It's her! It's Angela!"

"Oh honey, calm down."

"No, I can't! She's scoping us out, she's going to take her!" Yvette broke away and ran back to the house.

Samuel stood in one place on the sidewalk and locked eyes with the woman in the car. She sat with an arm slung over the passenger seat, her eyes slits, as if she were trying to curse him without words. Then she stepped on the gas and rushed down the street, past the construction site. She swerved to miss the truck with a crane lifting one of the trusses to the second story, and she pealed around the corner and away. A shiver of dread rushed through Samuel. Irina was right. Angela was coming out of the woodwork, and she didn't look like she would make things easy over the course of the next four months. But she didn't have what they had: faith. Everything would work out. They just needed to be on the watch and react appropriately if the situation called for it.

Samuel went back to the house, picked out a handgun, loaded it, and tucked it into his tool belt. Just in case.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Okay, who's good with heights," Sam asked. He had no problem with it, but he would need at least one or two more who could help with the trusses. He looked at Jack with a smirk. "I know you, Jack. You're like a monkey in high, tight spots."

"Yeah, and I've still got it, too. That brain tumor didn't permanently affect my balance, so you know I'm good to go," Jack replied with a grin as he chewed a wad of gum like it was a piece of shoe leather. He laid an arm around his wife, and with pride told him, "Sasha was a trapeze artist in the circus before we met."

"Long before we met." She grinned at Sam's skeptical look, and nodded. "I was young and dangerous. And even though I settled down with Jack, I never shook the thrill. Heights are nothing for me." She put her arm around Jack and settled into the crook of his neck.

"Well, we don't need any tricks up there. You'll just be fastening everything off," Sam replied, still not sure if she was just feeding him a line. But she was thin and muscular enough, she could have done it.

"I'll back you up, Sam," Fiona volunteered.

"Are you sure, Fi? I mean with..." He glanced down at her flat stomach that peeked out between the waistband of her jeans and a short top.

She looked at him in a way that told him she was offended by his insinuations. And he knew that after seeing Eve practically waltz through her pregnancy, he had nothing to fear as far as Fiona was concerned. "Sam, you of all people should know that I'm fine! I'm not going to hurt anything by just walking around up there and anchoring trusses. Really!"

Sam glanced at Michael, who mouthed _Don't look at me! _Still newlyweds, and Mike was already learning that you don't mess with a stubborn woman.

"Okay, everybody else, start working on the siding." Just then, Samuel arrived without Yvette, and Sam looked around. "Dad, where's Eve? I thought she was coming."

Samuel took him aside and spoke softly. "Angela was just here."

"What? Where?" His head swiveled around nervously.

"She's gone now, but who knows? She might be back. Yvette freaked out and ran back to the house." He paused and lifted a flap on his tool belt. "I came prepared."

"Dad, she's gonna want to get to the kids, to Esperanza, not us." He let out a deep breath. "You go home, keep an eye on them. And try to convince Maddie not to take them to the beach, okay?"

"Sam, that might be the best place for them right now," Michael interrupted. "Lots of people, lots of witnesses. She wouldn't dare do something stupid."

"Mike," Sam warned, but he knew his friend was right. "Okay...Dad, take Maddie, Eve and the kids to the beach. Make sure at least Eve is armed, okay?"

"You got it, Son. Sorry we couldn't help today."

"It's alright." He put his hand on his father's arm. "What you're doing will be a lot more important. You're looking after my family." He watched his dad leave and then scanned the yard. Mrs. Petersen was looking at him from her kitchen window, shaking her head. _Maybe that old biddy could be some use after all._ He started walking toward her house.

"Sam, where are you going?"

"Gotta talk to the neighbor lady. Be right back, Mikey! Why don't you take my place up there and help the Flying Wallendas?"

Sam approached Mrs. Petersen's door with mixed feelings. He wasn't sure she would help them, but then again, she just might. She seemed concerned about their family, at least a little bit, when they lost their home. And she seemed to care about the block being harmonious, so maybe this would work. He knocked on her door and he heard her shuffling around inside. She peered out at him through the side window, unlocked the door, and stared up at him.

"What do you want, Mr. Axe? Isn't it enough that you and your friends are up at the crack of dawn hammering and sawing, and making all that noise? Then you have your other friends burning rubber around the corner..."

"Mrs. Petersen, did you happen to see the car that 'burned rubber'?"

"I sure did! If it happens again, I'll call the cops."

Sam grinned. "I sure hope you do, Mrs. P."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean? Wasn't she..."

"The woman in that car was Esperanza's biological mother. She's been looking for an opportunity to take her child back, but she gave away her rights. She's ours now, or at least she will be in a few months."

"That woman was her mother?" Mrs. Petersen's nose crinkled in disgust. "I got a good look at her, Mr. Axe, and I promise you if I ever see her around here again, I will call the police immediately."

"Thank you, Mrs. P. We appreciate your, um, attention to detail around this neighborhood." He pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it, and he gave it to her. "Now, this is my phone number. If you see anything suspicious, and you're worried the police won't get here in time, you call me. Day or night, got it?"

She took the paper from him and nodded. "I promise. I'll put this on my refrigerator so I don't forget." Mrs. Petersen nodded, looked up at him, and gave him a small smile. "After you've settled in, Mr. Axe, perhaps we should start a neighborhood watch group? I've been trying to get one going for years, but nobody seems to be interested. After all the things going on at your place, maybe people will change their minds." She shook her head and tsked. "It's not safe anymore, anywhere."

"I have to agree with you there, Mrs. P. You be careful, okay?" He smiled at her, and he was surprised when she smiled back, only slightly, but there was definitely a warming up there. "Oh, and we'll try to keep it down over there, but I can't guarantee anything. Sorry."

"Ach, you just get back to work, Mr. Axe. You get that house built, and then there'll be no more noise, am I right?"

He nodded as he stepped down from her porch. "You betcha, Mrs. P!"

She shook her head at his retreating form and closed and locked the door behind herself. Couldn't be too careful these days. She remembered when it was safe to leave the house unlocked and run to the store for a loaf of bread. _Things were so much simpler then._

Sam returned to the house and found the trusses rising quickly, so he worked with Jesse, Tom, and Pam putting up sheets of plywood for the siding. Their daughter Zoe was in school, and Tom was taking some time off from his duties at church to help. The men who assisted in building the addition to their old home offered to help again, but Sam politely turned them down. He didn't want them to think he was taking advantage of their generosity.

While he worked, he couldn't stop thinking about his family and wondering if they were okay. Angela was unstable, and if she was using, whatever she was on could be a factor in her behavior. Although it wouldn't be a cure all for the situation, four months couldn't get there fast enough. By then the house would be finished and Esperanza could move into her new home with her family, and maybe by then Angela would be behind bars again, for a much longer stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They couldn't have asked for a better day at the beach. The sun was shining, it wasn't too hot, and the water was perfect for playing. Esperanza danced in the waves while Yvette stood nearby, warning her not to go out too far. She had first-hand knowledge of how dangerous the waves could be if they were the wrong kind.

Little Samuel was more cautious. "It's okay, Sammy. The waves aren't going to hurt you." She watched him approach the shoreline carefully. When a wave hit the sand and crept up towards his feet, he screeched and ran away.

"What's wrong with him," Maddie asked as she eyed him tiptoeing away from the water crawling up the sand.

"He's going through a phase where he's afraid of water. I've had Sam giving him baths lately, because he screams bloody murder and tries to hit me when I want to put him in."

"And Sam does any better?"

Yvette shrugged. "Relatively speaking. At least he can take the beating better than I." She laughed. "For such a little guy, he sure is strong! Espie, don't wander too far! Come back here, now!"

Esperanza looked at her mother, then glanced at her surroundings. With a look of panic, she got up on the hard sand and ran back to Yvette, throwing her arms around her legs and hugging her. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't know how far I'd gone."

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie. Just be careful next time, okay?"

Samuel screeched again, running away from a wave. But then he stood at the edge, just out of reach, and laughed. Then he ran back toward the ocean, and when it encroached again, he ran away, giggling.

"Well, looks to me like he suddenly got rid of his fear of the water. He thinks he's got it beat!"

"I think you're right, Maddie. I've heard kids go through these things, and sometimes you just have to let them figure it out on their own. I was thinking of asking Irina if she had any ideas when she was here this morning, but I forgot. I was too busy thinking about the house." She sighed. "So much to juggle these days! And I thought being Ms. Romana's assistant was complicated!" She shook her head an laughed briefly, but as she thought about the woman who'd become her best friend, and the circumstances behind her death, her look sobered. "I still miss her."

Maddie saw the tears in Yvette's eyes and patted her arm. "At least you've got all of us now. And you're free."

"That's true." She glanced back at Samuel, and he was still playing his game with the ocean.

"Mommy, can I go back to play?"

"Sure, Espie. Just be careful!"

"I will!"

Maddie glanced at Samuel and smiled. "I think my man is a little lonely over there. I'm going to keep him company."

"Maddie...is...is Samuel okay?"

"Sure." She looked at Yvette strangely. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, it's Sam. When we were at Disney, he said there were times when it seemed like his dad kind of spaced out, or he looked confused." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "Maddie, there have been times where he seems to forget stuff."

Maddie flapped a hand at her and grinned. "That's just what happens when you get old, Yvette! Don't join the club too soon!" Her eyes twinkled. "He's just fine, dear. Don't worry about him, just keep an eye on your babies, okay?"

Maddie retreated and sat with Samuel on beach towels nearby. He kept his sidearm hidden under his hawaiian shirt, which was open in front but draped over the gun. Maddie kept her eyes peeled, pretending to people watch, but more concerned with a certain woman coming out of nowhere to steal her grandbabies.

Yvette was armed too, and she kept her small handgun in a thigh holster hidden under a flowing wraparound. She thought Sam was crazy when he bought it for her, but now she was glad to have it. The extra pounds on one leg took a little getting used to, but it made her feel more secure at the same time. She'd spent a lot of time practicing since she and Sam got married, and on a good day, she could match him at the range. Yvette smiled at that thought, but then a serious expression returned to her face. Except for a time long ago when they were trying to escape Roche's men, and most recently when she shot Raul, she hadn't had any real life action. _If we can just keep it that way, I won't be too disappointed._

"Samuel?" She didn't hear his laughter any more. "Samuel, where are you?" _Just two seconds ago he was on the sand!_ Her voice came out in a panicking shriek. "Samuel! Samuel!"

"Where is he? He was just there!" Samuel Sr. stood and paced back and forth, scanning the waters. His eyes focused on a red ball floating on the waves. "Samuel! Where are you?"

"Found him!" Maddie cried as she turned away from the ocean and pointed to the little boy. He was on the beach, safe and sound, standing near a couple who sat on towels, working on a couple of slushies.

Yvette tore up the sand and reached him first. "Samuel! You had Mommy scared half to death! What's the matter with you?"

"Oh lay off him, lady. He's just a little kid. He doesn't know any better," the guy said, squinting up at her.

Yvette looked as if she could have chewed roofing nails. "If you only knew..." She picked up Samuel and held him tightly as she fought off tears. "Come back to me when you have a child kidnapped and tell me that." She whirled and walked back to the beach towels where Esperanza stood alone. Samuel and Maddie took their places on either side of Yvette, comforting her.

"It's okay, Yvette. He's safe. We found him."

"I was worried he followed that ball into the water." Samuel said. "You know how he likes balls."

Yvette had her face buried in little Samuel's chest, but then she looked up with horror as Esperanza screamed. Angela had her by the arm, and she was pulling her toward a car...the same car they saw that morning.

"No!" Yvette passed Samuel off to her father-in-law and raced toward Angela with blood in her eyes. "You, get away from her! She's mine!"

"No, she's mine, no matter what those papers say. I didn't want to sign them, they made me do it. And now I'm going to take what's mine and be gone. Come on, Esperanza." She tugged at the girl's arm, but she wouldn't budge. "Come on, kid!"

Yvette slipped the gun from its holster on her thigh. "I think you better just get out of here right now. The police will be here very soon."

"Oh, you get all brave with a gun in front of you, don't you, honey? I bet you got a thrill out of killing Raul, and now you won't bat an eyelash taking me down too, is that it?"

Her words struck Yvette as if she'd been hit with a hammer. The gun lowered, just a bit.

Angela grinned. "I knew it, you're just a coward. Come on, Esperanza, you don't wanna hang out with these people. I'm your family." She pulled again, but Esperanza merely looked at her and wouldn't move. With lightning quick speed, she backhanded the child across the face. "You're coming with me, now!" She screamed in Spanish at her.

But Angela didn't know that Esperanza's foster father had taught her well. Not only did she know how to read, write, and do her arithmetic, she could defend herself. With his instruction, and a little fine tuning with Michael's help, she could take care of herself. With a little roar that came up from deep in her chest, Esperanza gave Angela a chop to the solar plexus with enough force to double her over. Then Espie turned in the sand, building up momentum to give her a roundhouse kick to the head. Angela went down, not hard, but stunned. She breathed heavily, glaring at her child.

"How...how could you do this to me?" She gasped and held her side as she cautiously got up. Her eyes widened at the defensive posture in her daughter and the angry eyes. "I'm your Mama! How can you do this to me?"

"You better back off now," Samuel said as he approached her, preparing to detain her until the police arrived.

"I ain't talkin' to you, you old geezer!" Angela swung her arm at him, effectively stopping him with a hit to the stomach. He went down hard in the sand. She glanced at Yvette, pointed to her with a knife that bore traces of blood on the end, and said, "This isn't over. I will get what's mine!" She took off and ran down the beach, leaving everyone standing around watching.

"Oh no, Samuel!" Maddie's voice startled them.

"What? What happened!" Yvette came over and knelt in the sand next to him. "She stabbed him! Samuel, Samuel, say something!"

"I'm okay, just a flesh wound. Jeez, girls! You'd think she cut off my arm or something!" He used his shirt to cover the puncture wound and pressed on it. "That blade was so small, it could barely do any damage."

"I don't care, you're going to the hospital, Samuel. No arguing!" Maddie sniffled as she helped him to his feet.

Two bike cops ran across the sand and met up with them as they walked to the car. Yvette looked down at Esperanza and noted that she seemed unsually calm after what just happened. She took her hand and asked, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, Mommy," she replied, her eyes on Samuel. "Is Grandpa going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. The doctors will fix him up easily."

Then she looked up at Yvette with a big smile. "I did it, Mommy! I did just what Daddy and Uncle Michael taught me to do!"

Yvette laughed, knelt down in the sand and enfolded her two children in her arms. "Yes you did, sweetheart, and Daddy is going to be so proud of you!" She kissed her cheek and held her tightly. "Espie, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mommy. I don't ever want to go with her. She didn't love me, not like you and Daddy, and Grandma and Grandpa, and...and everybody else!"

"That's very true, Espie. Now, will you help me get our stuff together? After the police get done talking to us, we'll have to get Grandpa to the hospital."

"Okay." Esperanza disengaged herself from Yvette and took Samuel's hand. "Come on, Sammy, we've got work to do!"

Little Samuel wasn't much help, but he tried for a minute or so. Esperanza quickly and efficiently rolled up the towels, stuffed them into a couple of beach bags, and retrieved the bottles of lotion and other things scattered around the area they staked out earlier. Then she hefted one bag, and Yvette took the other in one hand, and Samuel's hand in the other.

"Ma'am, we'll need to talk to you before you leave."

"Of course. I'll do anything to help you get that crazy woman off the streets. I can even tell you who she is. Her name is Angela Castro, and she's been trying to get her hands on our foster child ever since she got out of jail."

One cop looked at the other. "Is this her?" He showed her a mugshot. The woman in the photograph was bloated and looked as if she'd been beat up, but those mean eyes were unmistakeably hers. She nodded. "Yes, that's her, Officer."

"Great," he muttered and got on his radio. After reporting in, he said, "Ma'am, if you want protection..."

"No, thank you. My husband and his friends can provide plenty." She smiled. "Thanks anyway."

"Well, I'm concerned, ma'am, because Ms. Castro is wanted on a murder charge."

"Murder?" Yvette's eyes widened.

"Yes, she was seen running from a murder scene. A drug dealer was stabbed in an alley in Overtown, and she was seen running from the scene not long before he was found." His eyes bore his concern. "I would get to a safe place with these kids and your protection and just lay low until she's found. Most people wouldn't try what she did with all these witnesses. It just proves how desperate she is."

"You're right. Thank you, Officer. Are we done here? My father-in-law really needs to get that stab wound looked at."

"Sure, you're all free to go."

"Thank you." Yvette got everybody into the car and to the hospital. She kept it together while Samuel was in the emergency room and came out with a bandage wrapped around his waist covering the wound.

"Just ten stitches. Not so bad, eh?" He grinned, trying to disarm everyone.

_Just ten stitches. It could have been a lot worse._ Yvette got them home, made sure everyone was safe inside the house, and walked over to the construction site. Her fists were balled in pent up emotion, and her sandaled feet pounded on the pavement. She fought back the anger. It was Michael's fault that they were at the beach. He's the one who encouraged them to go, saying it would be safe. But she knew that he wasn't infallible, and she had to remind herself of that.

Sam had his head bent, a tape measure stretched across a board and a pencil in his hand making a line along the tape measure. He looked up at the sound of her feet swishing through the grass. "Eve, you're back already?"

"Yes, we're back. Although we had to take a detour and get your dad to the emergency room because Angela stabbed him!"

"What?" He dropped his tools and met her on the grass, and he clasped her arms. "What happened?"

She related everything that Angela did, but when she told him how Esperanza reacted, she couldn't help but smile and a small laugh came out of her. "You should have seen her, Sam." The emotion finally spilled over as tears ran down her cheeks. "She kicked the woman's butt!"

He took her in his arms and held her. "I...when Mike and I taught her all that stuff, we never really thought she'd need to use it. And then we weren't sure if she got it." He pulled away and smiled. "She really kicked it, huh?"

Yvette laughed. "You would have been proud of her, honey."

"I'm proud of you too, Eve. You handled everything just fine."

"I didn't think so at the time. Sam, I don't think I want to go anywhere for the next few months, not until that woman is caught."

"She will be. We'll make sure of it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I think we need to discuss how we're going to handle this problem," Michael said after Sam told everyone what happened with Angela.

"We need to find her before she does anything else," Jesse said with knit brows. "She's only going to escalate now. She's proven that she doesn't care about making a scene, as long as she gets what she wants."

"I agree," Fiona piped up. "We need to find out more about her, if she has family around, where her friends are...then we can maybe pinpoint where she's staying."

"I think I've got an idea of where that might be," Sam replied as he sat in a lawn chair in the back yard at Maddie's. "I just got off the phone with Paxson. She gave me some leads." Before anyone could say anything, he held up his hand for them to be quiet. "Yeah, yeah, I know, she shouldn't have opened up about it, since Esperanza is the target. But all I had to do is remind her about how overworked and understaffed she was, and that we were just going to help her out a little." He paused and smiled. "Well, I didn't tell her I was getting involved, I was just helping out Mike, Fi, and Jesse. That's all."

"Sam, I don't know how you got through to that woman," Michael declared with a tone of admiration. Ever since she falsely accused Yvette of killing Romana Roche and after the dust settled, she'd been on Sam's good side and was a source of intelligence now and then for their cases.

"It was the old Sam Axe charm." He winked at Yvette. "Sorry, honey."

Yvette laughed. "It's for a good cause. And besides, I know who's taking you home tonight." She winked back and clasped his hand in hers.

"So, where is she?" Fiona stared at him over the flames of the fire pit that snapped and sparked in the center of their cozy circle.

"Her last known location was a motel in Overtown, not far from where that dealer was found dead. But Paxson also gave me a tip that she may be staying in Raul's apartment. That, unfortunately, is something they don't know the location of, or they would have had her by now."

"The only people who know where that apartment is would be his gang members, and Angela."

"Or any other chicks he had besides her," Jesse added.

Yvette glanced at Jesse and warned him with her eyes to watch what he said around the children. Samuel was fast asleep curled up in her lap with his head on her chest, and Esperanza appeared to be sleeping in Samuel's lap with her head on his shoulder. He seemed to be nodding off himself. She squeezed Sam's hand as the four discussed the situation, and he looked at her. She inclined her head toward his father. Sam watched him for a few moments and then stood.

"I think we better get the kids off to bed," he said as he bent over his dad and picked up Esperanza.

"Hey, whatcha doin', Son?"

"Just getting Espie off to bed," he replied softly. "I think you're about ready to go there yourself, Dad."

"Nah, I'm not tired."

"Yeah, right. Those antibiotics they gave you for that knife wound are probably catching up to you." Somehow, he had a feeling that wasn't the real reason, but nobody seemed to want to acknowledge that something else was going on with Samuel.

"You're probably right, Sammy." He stood and stretched carefully so he wouldn't pop any stitches. "I'll see you all tomorrow at the construction site, at least until I've got to work."

He and Sam walked together to the house. Yvette was already inside with little Samuel. The light over the dining room table cast a warm glow far into the living area, and a lamp in the corner lit the way to the stairs to go to the master bedroom.

"You take care, okay, Dad?"

"Sammy, what's with you? You keep asking me if I'm okay, and if you're not doing that, you're looking at me funny."

"I just worry about you, Dad. I'm concerned that you're trying to do too much after that attack." He paused and took a breath. As he let it out slowly, he said, "I want you to stay here tomorrow morning with Maddie and the kids. I don't want you over there working on the house." Samuel began to speak, but Sam shut him up. "Ah! I mean it."

Samuel snorted. "And you were the one telling me just the other day that I had a long time to live yet. Now you're treating me like I've got a week left!"

"It's not that bad!" Sam looked down at Espie and realized she was still in his arms. He whispered, "I don't want to argue about this. Just go to bed, we'll see you tomorrow, and you'll stay with the kids."

Reluctantly, Samuel nodded. "Okay, 'night, Son."

"Night, Dad." Samuel was almost around the corner when he added, "I love you."

Samuel smiled. "Love you too, Sammy."

After he got Espie settled into bed, Sam kissed her forehead, pulled the covers a little tighter around her chin, and took one peek at Samuel sleeping on the toddler bed nearby. He lay on his stomach with his knees tucked up, and he had the covers all in disarray. Sam smiled, shook his head, and covered him again before leaning down and kissing him. He checked the lock on the window and made sure the piece of wood wedged in to prevent someone from pulling up the sash was firmly in place. In the dark, it was virtually invisible. If Angela tried to get in, she would have to break the window and create a ruckus loud enough to wake everyone. A nightlight led him to the door, and he made a move to close it as he left, then thought better of it. If something happened, he would be able to hear better with the door open.

"I never thought they'd get to bed," Yvette exclaimed and stifled a yawn. "It was quite the tiring day! You must be wiped out with all the work you did."

"No, I'm actually pretty wound up yet." He put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "Tell you the truth, I'm not sure I can get a good night's sleep knowing that woman is out there."

"Samuel, if you're about to tell me that you and Michael are going out looking for her, you can just forget it. You're not going anywhere tonight, and you're certainly not joining in the manhunt for her." When she called him Samuel, he knew she meant business. Yet he resisted anyway.

"Why not? She's doing this to us, to _our_ family, Eve!"

"We want her caught and brought to justice." As she spoke, Yvette grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and held on tight. "Not vigilante justice, but by the lawbook justice."

"Oooo, I love it when you talk like that." He leaned into her neck and placed slow kisses there. They'd been together long enough that he knew her weak spots. She giggled softly and tried to escape, but he had his arms around her and wouldn't let her go.

"You can tease me all you want, but it's not going to change my mind." Yvette spoke softly, still clinging to his shirt. One hand released the material to pull his face around so she could kiss him. Their lips met and danced with a passion that would never dim as long as they lived.

"Okay, you win," Sam muttered when he finally broke away. "I need to get a shower before going to bed. Just give me five..." He kissed her again. "Ohhh, baby...give me five...and I'll be in bed. I swear."

"You better, or I'm going in after you." She laughed, but her eyes told him she wasn't just teasing him. She meant it.

"I promise, I won't make a break for it." He kissed her one more time, quickly on the lips, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Yvette waited until she heard the water running before checking on the kids one last time and going to their bedroom. She passed Maddie in the kitchen, wished her a good night, and looked out on the back yard. Michael, Jesse, and Fiona were putting out the fire. Such a fitting metaphor for their situation. With their friends' expertise, they would solve the mystery of Angela's whereabouts and have her locked up. As she readied herself for Sam, she said a silent prayer for her family's protection and welfare, and that tomorrow they would be one step closer to tracking down Angela. Despite all that she'd done, Yvette still felt a slight bit of sorrow for the woman. Maybe she could get help in prison and straighten out, but that would never change the fact that soon Esperanza would no longer be attainable. She would be Sam and Yvette's daughter. That's the day she wished for, and dreaded at the same time, because she didn't know what Angela would do when that door was closed forever. If she was behind bars when it happened, the odds of all hell breaking loose would be greatly diminished.

"Sam! Put some clothes on for crying out loud!" Maddie's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"Oh Maddie, I've got plenty covered up. Sheesh!" He entered the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel and a smile.

Yvette laughed at him. "Sam, you're sassy, you know that?"

"So I've been told, more than once." He approached her and gently grasped her by the elbows.

"I'm going to bed!" Maddie's voice trailed off as she headed for the stairs. They heard her footsteps as she went up to join Samuel. They were alone.

"Did anyone check the doors to be sure they're locked," Yvette asked.

"Maddie was locking up the kitchen doors when I came out of the bathroom. The front door was locked all day." He kissed her deeply. "The only door I'm worried about right now is the one to your heart, Mrs. Axe."

"That one is wide open, for no one else but you." Yvette giggled and kissed him like he kissed her, pulled on the towel wrapped around his waist, and fell back onto the bed with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day they were short three pairs of hands. Michael, Fiona, and Jesse were out collecting intelligence on Angela. Jack and Sasha finished laying the plywood for the roof, while Sam, Tom, Pam and Samuel worked on the sides of the house. Mrs. Petersen stopped by once to complain about the noise, but when Sam apologized, again, she gave him a surprising bit of news.

"I was up late last night taking my medicine, and I thought I saw someone out here," she told him, getting close and speaking in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"You saw someone out here? What time?"

"It was after midnight. I had a splitting headache, migraines, you know. And I was getting my medicine from the bathroom upstairs, when I heard a noise. I looked down and saw someone walking along the side of the house."

"Were they big? Tall like a guy? Or petite like a woman?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, and her tone changed to worry. "I'm afraid it was that woman, Mr. Axe."

"Well, we didn't see anything out of the ordinary around here this morning. Nothing's missing, so whatever he or she was doing, it must not have been much." He paused and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for letting me know anyway, Mrs. Petersen."

"You're welcome, Mr. Axe." She turned to walk away, but stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Could you please keep it down this afternoon? My favorite show is on at 2, and I don't want to miss it with all that noise!"

Sam grinned. "We'll take a long break from the really loud stuff at 2. Will that work for you?"

She smiled at him. "You are a nice man, Mr. Axe. Good day."

"Good day, Mrs. P!" He noted the uptick in her smile when he called her that and filed it away for the future. Then he got back to work measuring where to cut the windows in the siding.

"So the old lady wants us to tone it down again, huh?" Jack asked as he stood on the ground taking a water break.

"Just at 2. There's some show on that she wants to watch."

Jack laughed. "And you're really gonna accommodate her? If she had her way, we'd never get anything done!"

"Now Jack, you have to admit that she's been pretty accommodating herself," Tom pointed out as he grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler. "She could be over here all the time fussing about the noise, but she isn't." He squinted as he glanced at his neighbor. "I think she's got a soft spot for you, Sam."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Not too many women are immune to Sam Axe," Jack agreed with a chuckle. "You gotta admit, though, it's kind of embarrassing to have an old lady after you."

Sam gave him a disgusted look. "She's not after me, Jack. Jeez! Why don't you make yourself useful and get back up on that roof?"

"Aye, Sir!" He gave Sam a half-serious salute, grabbed two more bottles of water, and scrambled up the ladder. Sasha waited on the ridgepole and took one of the bottles from him.

He didn't mean to snap at his friend. It was just that his mind was so full of worry about his family, concern about getting the house done, and keeping Mrs. P on his good side. She was a busybody, but people like that could give good intel when needed. He just wished she had better eyesight and could have given him a better description of the prowler. _It had to be Angela. Hard to believe she could stay sober enough to keep harassing us at all hours._

"Hey Axeman! Get back to work...Sir!" Jack laughed from his perch on the ridgepole.

"Just watch what you're doing up there, Jack. They had to crack your head open once, don't do it by accident this time!"

Jack pointed at him as if he held a gun. "Right on target there, Axe. Touche!" He swung a leg over the peak and shimmied down the side to join Sasha in her work.

In the afternoon, in deference to Mrs. Petersen, Sam joined Jack and Sasha on the roof laying tar paper on the side away from her house, an activity that created less racket, as Mrs. Petersen liked to call it.

"Sorry, Sam, neither Pam nor I is good with heights, and we've got to take care of some errands," Tom begged off joining them. "We'll see you tomorrow, though! And we'll try to get as much done as we can on Saturday, but after that, I have to go back to work."

Sam noted Tom's apologetic look and shook his hand. "No problem. I'm just grateful for the time you were able to give me."

"The offer from the guys at church still stands. It's not like you're taking them for granted." He smiled. "Hey, I have an idea. Maybe you can barter with them for their services."

"Barter? What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I know you have access to sources that can find out information..."

"Yeah, I have a lot of connections." Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe if anyone ever needs a background check on somebody, you could do the legwork for them. These guys, some of them have their own contracting businesses, and they need checks done on potential employees. They don't want to get caught with illegals, or, um, undesirable employees. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. That's a great idea, Tom. I could definitely help out in that department." Sam smiled. "You just let 'em know we'll work out a deal if they're interested, and they can come over any time to work."

"Sounds like a plan, Sam. See you tomorrow!"

Sam was about to get back up the ladder to help with the papering when he heard car doors slamming. He turned around and saw Michael and Fiona walking across the grass, so he waited until they stopped in front of him. They didn't look happy.

"Okay, what's up?"

"We've been checking every source we know and doing a little undercover work," Michael began. "And we think we may have found Raul's apartment. There was a car matching the description of the one Angela was driving sitting in front of the building on the street."

"So why the glum faces?"

"We staked it out all day and she hasn't shown her face. Jesse is taking a shift now," Fiona replied. "He said he'd call if he saw her and then tail her on foot or by car, whatever it took."

"Well, that's something, isn't it?"

"I just really wish she'd show her skanky little face," Fiona said through clenched teeth. "No one hits a child. No one terrorizes them like she has and gets away with it."

"Now Fi, watch it. I don't want to have to tell you to go home and settle down, do I?"

"Michael, you don't understand!" She looked so ferocious, Sam took a step backward.

Michael took Fiona by the upper arms and looked into her eyes. "I understand perfectly, Fi. You're letting your emotions...I mean, hormones...get in the way of good judgment." He paused and emotion touched the tone of his voice. "I don't want to bench you, but if I have to, I will."

Fiona squared her jaw and looked at Michael through slitted eyes. She wasn't used to him being hyper concerned about her. "Maybe you're having issues of your own with...hormones."

"I doubt it. I'm the one with the cool head here."

"Fi, I hate to say this, but Mikey's right. If we don't play this careful and smooth, she's going to go off the deep end and then who knows what we'll be up against?" He glanced around. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "We just have to wait her out, and eventually she'll make another attempt. Then we'll be ready."

"In the meantime, we'll keep staking out the place and checking out a few other leads. I just wanted to let you know what's happening, since you're kind of busy." Michael smiled and looked up at the roof. "It's looking good."

"Thanks, Mike. I want to get it shingled before we get to the rainy season. At that point everything will be inside, and Mrs. P will be happy."

"You're going to have to hustle then, Sam. Jesse and I will come on Saturday and help on the roof."

"Thanks. See you then, if not sooner."

While Sam worked, he thought about Mike, Fi, and Jesse checking out the leads he got from Paxson, and finding more leads through them. He used his restless energy on the house, but in the back of his mind, he wished he were with them, working as part of the team. It felt as if he was shirking his duty to his friends, but if he said so, he knew they would only insist that he was doing what he should. He was too close to the investigation as it was. Still, he couldn't ease his mind.

After dark, Sam lay awake listening to Yvette's even breathing. He'd been restless all night, and now the clock on the night stand glowed 3:30. This was getting him nowhere. Carefully, he slipped out of bed. She moaned and mumbled something in her sleep and reached out for his side of the bed. He quickly grasped her hand.

"It's okay, Eve, just go back to sleep. I'll be right back." He kissed her palm and released her hand slowly as he backed away from the bed.

She mumbled something else and turned on her side away from him. Now was his chance. He got up, grabbed his clothes from the back of a desk chair, and silently went to the kitchen. He dressed in the dark, trying to see out the windows, but the garage, the alley and their own garage were in the way of his line of sight. He would have to go outside and approach the house to see if anything was amiss.

Sam tried to always be prepared. He carried his favorite handgun with him, fully loaded, ready to shoot if necessary. Under the street lights and the spill from the big city lights, he was able to see quite well as he moved stealthily down the sidewalk toward his house, keeping to the shadows. He reached his garage and saw the car parked at the curb. It was the car the cops believed was Raul's, the same one that Yvette saw hanging around the construction site. He snuck into the dark space between the garage and the property fence, moved around behind the garage, and peered out into the yard.

There were two people there, both female. One of them Sam recognized as Angela, but he didn't know the other one. They spoke Spanish to each other, and from where he stood, he had trouble making out the words. But he could fill in the missing pieces and see that Angela held a bottle with a rag sticking out of the top. She was trying to light it, but it didn't seem to want to catch fire. Her friend snapped at her, tried lighting it herself, and gave up after a few tries. Then she threw up her hands and walked back to the car.

Angela was determined to light it up, and he had no doubt where she wanted it to land. After all the work already done, there was no way he would let her complete her sick mission. The rag finally blazed to life. In the orange glow he saw the wide grin on her face, long shadows casting up from her cheekbones, making her eyes look like black holes. She pulled her arm back, preparing to toss the firebomb into the back window.

_No way, Angie. You're not taking my house as long as I have something to say about it! _He ran from the shadows behind the garage, stepped on a short stack of lumber, and launched himself into the air. He landed and tackled her before she could lob it. Angela fell face first to the ground and the bottle rolled in the grass, the dew helping to put out the fire. Angela screamed and cursed at him in Spanish and kneed him in the stomach as she writhed around in his grip. She was a handful, and the way she squirmed made it hard for him to find a position to pin her.

"Estella! Help me," she said in Spanish.

Sam really didn't want to do it, but the woman was out of control. The only way to subdue her was to give her a good left to the jaw. Her head snapped back and she fell limp in the grass. Worried that he hit her too well, he checked her pulse. She was still alive. He let out a relieved breath and reached into his back pocket for a pair of cuffs. He had one on her wrist, and suddenly, he registered the worst headache he'd ever had, followed shortly by everything going dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Yvette woke up sprawled across the bed. Something jarred her awake, but she didn't know what it was. One eye opened, and she noticed that Sam's side was empty. The covers trapped some of his warmth, which meant that he got up recently. She knew he'd been having restless nights now and then, which was understandable in these extraordinary times, and she was beginning to worry about him and his health. It was still quite early, just shy of four if the clock on the night stand was correct. She listened for him, but the air in the house was still and silent. She got up, threw on a robe and tied the belt as she hurried out of the bedroom.

_Maybe he's up making coffee!_ He wasn't in the kitchen. _Maybe he's sitting out on the front porch. _The porch was empty. With a disappointed and increasingly worried scowl she closed and locked the door and came face to face with Samuel.

"Yvette, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Sam in the house, and he's not out there." She tried to keep the panic from her voice. "I don't know where he could be!"

"Okay, let's not get too excited. Maybe he went out to the house to get an early start."

"Before four in the morning? Even he's not that eager to get the house done! Besides, with all the goodwill he's built up with Mrs. Petersen, he's not going to risk it in order to get a couple of extra hours in. Something's happened to him! I just know it!"

Samuel captured Yvette in his arms and held her until she calmed down. "I'll get dressed and we'll go out looking for him. I can't imagine he went far."

"O-okay." Yvette raced to the bedroom to change, and when she and Samuel were dressed, they left the house, both armed. Maddie stayed behind with the kids and locked up.

Just as Samuel said, he didn't go far. In the dimness of pre-dawn, Yvette spied Sam lying face down in the grass, as she rounded the corner of the garage. "Sam!" She gasped and ran for him, skidding to a stop on her knees beside his still form. "Sam! Wake up!" His gun lay near his body, and she noticed the safety was off. She knew better than to touch it, on the off chance that Angela's prints were on it. She went around to his other side and felt for a pulse at his neck.

"Is he okay?"

"He's breathing, and he has a pulse. But he won't come to. What did she do to him?"

Samuel shone a flashlight over the scene. He avoided the gun in the grass and examined Sam's back. "There you go, we know somebody probably used his own gun on him." He poked a finger through the hole in his shirt, but there was no blood. Samuel smiled as he pulled up the loose shirt tail to reveal a bullet proof vest. "He's gonna have a sore back, but at least he's alive." He dropped the shirt and assessed his son's condition, working up to his head. A patch of drying blood stuck to his hairline. "Somebody clocked him real good."

"There, that two by four has blood on it," Yvette said as she noticed a piece of wood lying in the grass near a pile of lumber. "Why would she hit him in the back of the head and then shoot him? Why not just one or the other?"

"Maybe it was the other way around. She shot him first, and when she realized he wasn't hurt, she hit him."

"Or she had help."

Samuel nodded. "Whatever the case, she wanted to be sure he was dead. Only she never counted on him wearing a vest." He patted his son's shoulder blade. "That's my boy. Always prepared." Samuel turned to Yvette. "Sweetie, go back to the house and call 911. I'll stay here with Sammy."

She nodded, picked herself up and ran as fast as she could back to the house. Samuel knelt in the grass near his son's head, touching him, letting him know he was there. They didn't know how long he was out. Samuel worried that it was too long. A blow to the back of the skull like that, he was lucky to still be alive. If it was Angela, she was probably too strung out to get an effective hit. A siren wailed in the distance, getting louder. Samuel sighed in relief.

"Just hang in there, Son. You've come too far in this journey to give up now." He was surprised when he heard a groan come out of Sam. "Sammy, don't move. Just stay still."

"Ooooooh," Sam said and grimaced as he moved a hand to touch the back of his head. "Wow, she got me good."

"Who did, Son? Who did this?"

The sirens stopped, but they were oblivious to them. Sam rolled onto his back and winced. Samuel put a hand on his chest and gazed at him with worried eyes.

"I-I'm okay, Dad. Maybe some cracked ribs, but I'm good. Really." He slowly rose and got into a sitting position, just as the paramedics arrived. He looked up at them and laughed weakly. "Campbell, we've got to stop meeting like this. My wife is going to think there's something going on."

Campbell's mouth twitched up in the corner. "Well, it hasn't been that often. You and your friends have managed to keep your noses pretty clean. Sam, you better lie back on the grass. You're looking like you could pass out." Campbell gripped Sam's arm and Samuel took the other. He had no choice but to comply. When he got to the ground, he let out a long gasp of pain. "Just relax, we'll take good care of you."

"Is he okay?"

Campbell glanced up and saw a woman wearing a suit and a badge. Her dark hair was tied back in a pony tail, and her face registered concern along with a little anger.

"I'm Detective Paxson, a...friend...of Sam's. I was on my way to work when I got called. Sam, what happened?"

"Angela was here, and she had a friend with her." He thought for a moment. "Her name was Estella. Angela called out to her for help. One of them hit me with a two by four."

"And then they tried to shoot you with your own gun," Samuel added as he glanced at the gun in the grass.

Paxon snapped her fingers, and a cop appeared at her side with a large ziplock bag. "Sorry, Sam, but I'm going to have to take this as evidence." She used a gloved hand to pick up the gun by the barrel.

"It's okay. Just find her. Mike and Fi are up against a brick wall, and if she keeps hitting us..."

"Don't worry. I'm assigning cover on this street 24/7. This is enough. We'll catch her the next time she comes by."

"Somehow I have a feeling there isn't going to be a next time." Sam looked up at her. "Just terrorizing us isn't enough. She's shown she's prepared to kill. It's only going to get worse."

"She's already killed, but no one else is going to be her victim, not if I can help it." She slipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed. When the person on the other side picked up, she spoke with a serious tone. "Mr. Westen, it's Detective Paxson. I'm at Sam's house, he was attacked and left for dead last night on his lawn...yes, he's a hard one to kill." She smirked at the man on the ground. "The point is, I want us to work together on this. It's time we found Angela Castro and put her away before she succeeds in killing someone." She paused, listened, and nodded. "Great, I'll meet you there."

"What'd he say?"

Her smile widened. "Looks like I'm joining Team Westen. At least for a little while." She leaned over and tapped his shoulder. "You just take it easy and heal. We'll do the rest." Without another word to him, she walked out of the yard. She said something to a couple of officers, they nodded, and then took up a guarding position. No doubt when the drama died down and Sam was whisked off to the hospital, they would sit in their squad car babysitting the property. Tough job.

Sam was in too much pain to care what they did, but they wouldn't give him anything to combat it due to the head injury. So all he had was Yvette's hand clinging to his as she kept him focused on her while Campbell and his partner worked. When it was time to leave, she went along. She rode in back with him and Campbell, talking to him, trying to keep his mind off how much he hurt. At the scene they removed his shirt and the vest and bound up his ribs for stability, but still, they throbbed.

"I talked to Jack, and he and Sasha will be at the house working. Tom and Pam will be there. Yesterday, he talked to the woodshop guy at the high school, and I guess they've been looking for a building project. They have a class where they teach high school kids the entire process of home building, and Tom told him where we were at, and he asked if he could have his kids work on the house!" Her eyes gleamed. "Isn't that great?"

"No, it's too dangerous right now with Angela..."

"No Sam, you don't get it. If all these strange kids are working on the house, she's not going to want to stick around."

"Then she'll target Maddie's next."

"Yes, and if she does, I'm sure we'll have a little bit of backup to trap her."

"Not with the kids there. No."

Yvette shook her head and caressed his cheek. "Don't worry, Samuel and I have it all figured out. You just relax and concentrate on getting better."

Her soft voice lulled him, and he drifted off to sleep. He hadn't slept well the night before, and being unconscious didn't count as rest. Until he closed his eyes, he really had no idea of how much he'd been extending himself. He couldn't keep burning the candle at both ends, not if he wanted to be there for his family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angela would stay with Estella until she knew the heat was off Raul's place. She knew that Sam Axe's friends were watching it. But she was too smart for them. She knew a back way to get in and out, and for all they knew, she was inside overdosing. But after last night, she couldn't risk going back there for awhile. It was too bad she left all her stolen stash behind, because she sure could use a little pick-me-up. She felt terrible.

"Thanks for giving me a place to crash, Estella!" Angela curled up in the blankets on the lumpy couch and stared at the television.

"Hey, no problem, Angie. What are friends for, huh?" She smiled and smoothed her friend's hair away from her face before sitting on the end of the couch. Angela curled up even more and gave her room. "So what are you watching?"

Angela had the remote in one hand, and the channels kept changing. "I was hoping to see something on the news about yesterday. I mean, they talk about killings on the news all the time. Why isn't there anything about Sam Axe? I shot him! He should be dead! And if that shot didn't kill him, the way you swung that board..." She smiled wide at Estella. "That was a great swing, girlfriend!"

"Thanks," Estella replied, not liking the idea that her actions may have caused that man's death. "I'm still not sure why you want to put these people through this."

"I need my baby back, and they won't give her to me." Angela was suffering from withdrawal, so when she sat up, Estella saw the anger in her eyes, and the mottled complexion, and it scared her.

"Honey, I think you need to relax. Maybe that woman, Cortez, can..."

"She's no longer useful to me," Angela spat. "She got stupid, and she got fired. All my friends have either turned away from me, gotten killed, or just screwed up my plan." She balled her hands into fists and brought them down hard on the blanket. "I need to know you're not going to back out now, Estella! I need your help!"

"S-sure, Angie. What do you need?"

"Let's start...start with a newspaper. Yeah! If there's nothing on the tv, there's gotta be an article!"

"Y-yes, you're right. I'll be right back." In a few minutes she returned with a borrowed copy of the Herald that she plucked off of someone's threshold.

After poring through the front section in vain, Angela let out a growl that turned into a scream as she flung the paper around in the air. The sheets flew out into the room and fluttered to the floor as she collapsed onto the floor, her knees hitting hard, and her fists pressed into her eye sockets. "Nothing! There's nothing in the paper! He should be dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!"

"Shhh, Angie, not so loud." Estella watched her with growing fear. At one time, Angela had been her best friend, a sweet girl in high school, but already dabbling in things better left alone. Not that Estella was immune, but she at least had the sense to keep her addiction confined to things that seemed easier to control. But as she watched Angela spin faster and faster into a deep hole, she thought she herself was only a step away from following her. She didn't know what to do.

In the second section of the paper, an article on page one caught her eye. "Angie? It think I found something."

"What?" Her face streaked with tears, she got up and threw herself into the couch. "What is it? I can't read it! I'm shaking so much!"

"It's okay, I'll read it for you."

_Early yesterday morning, police and an ambulance were called to a residence where the homeowner was attacked by two women. The house, which had been destroyed in a suspicious fire nearly two months ago, was in the process of being rebuilt. The victim, Samuel Axe, who works as a freelance private investigator, claimed that one of the women attempted to firebomb the unfinished house. The other..._

"Stop it! Enough!" Angela got up, and she ignored the tilting of the room as she stormed around. "He didn't die! What happened? He should...have...he should be...dead!"

Estella didn't think she'd ever seen Angela so angry. If she'd been scared before, she was terrified now.

"I have to find out what hospital he's at. Does the article say?"

"Angie, you can't just walk in..."

"Don't worry about it, Stell. This is my burden and I'll take care of it alone. If you don't want to help your dear old friend, that's fine with me." She ripped the paper out of Estella's hand and moved it forward and backward until the words stopped moving and she could read it. "Think you're so smart, huh, _Mister Axe_?" If her finger had been a knife, it would have poked through the sheets of paper. "I know where you are, and where you live, and I'm not done yet." She paused, and when she continued, her voice came out raspy and shook. "You're going down, and everybody you love is going with you."

Angela suddenly threw down the paper, reached for her purse and keys, and ran out the door.

Estella ran to the door and called after her. "Angie, you shouldn't be driving!"

Angela ignored her, and the heavy slam of the apartment building door was her reply. Estella returned to the apartment, a lump forming in her throat. She was afraid of Angela, scared of what she would do next. She didn't know this woman anymore. Estella sat on the couch and looked down on the floor. The article stared back at her, along with a picture of the man she hit from behind with the two by four. He was a nice looking guy, and he had a family. A nice family, she'd bet. Esperanza probably couldn't have been in better hands.

"Espie, I can't let her do this to you and those people," Estella whispered. "I can't!" Her eyes scanned to the bottom of the article. "_Police are asking anyone with information regarding this incident to contact Detective Paxson at the Miami PD at 555-6190, or Michael Westen at 555-2327." _Estella had a few run-ins with Detective Paxson. She didn't like the woman. So she reread the number and dialed.

"Hello."

"Mr. Westen?"

"Yes, this is he."

"My name is Estella. A...a friend of Angela Castro. Please, you have to stop her before she kills that man and his family!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"It's a good thing you've got such a hard head, Sam," Yvette said to him as she led him to the car. "I still think you should have followed the doctor's advice and stayed over another night."

"I'm fine, honey. Besides, I couldn't get any rest in there," Sam answered her as he got into the passenger seat of Yvette's sedan. "At home, well at Dad and Maddie's, I can get some quality sleep. It's quiet...relatively speaking...and a lot more comfortable."

"Okay. By the time we get there, everyone will be out of the house. Your dad and Maddie are taking the kids to the playground. I think Michael and Fiona were going to do some more digging on Angela."

"So nobody's working on the house..."

Yvette stopped at the light and balled her fists on the steering wheel. "Sam, will you forget about that house for awhile?"

He gave her a sidelong glance. He'd never heard her speak with such forcefulness before. "What's wrong? Don't you want to live in our own place?"  
>"Yes, I do. But not at the expense of your health! You're wearing yourself too thin, and all this worrying about Angela isn't helping matters." She took a deep breath and put her foot on the gas as the light changed to green. "Let your friends take care of her. Spend a few days resting up, and then go back to the house. Jack assured me he would make sure everything ran smoothly while you took some time off."<p>

"I don't know. It's gonna be kind of tough just lying around for a few days."

"If you take those pills the doctor gave you, it won't be a problem," Yvette countered with a serious glance his way.

The corner of his mouth tipped up. "What I meant was, having a little company would be just the thing to make it more bearable." He reached across the space between them and placed his hand on her thigh. "You know what I mean?"

"The kids. I can't have Maddie taking care of them all the time!"

"Oh, I think she'd be only too happy to help for the cause." He gave her another one of his looks, and she laughed.

"You're being sassy again." She stopped for another light. "What is up with these lights today? I want to get you home, and it's like it's a conspiracy against us!"

"Yeah, too bad." He leaned over and kissed her lips. He didn't let her go until someone honked from behind.

"Sam! We're holding up traffic!"

"Oh, you can do that all by yourself, baby. You don't need my help." He grinned at her.

She laughed and sped up a little to make up for lost time. "Maybe I can beat the next light."

"There are four more between here and the house. You might as well get used to it," Sam said with a sigh. He rested his arm on the door and looked out at the scenery going past. "What's so bad about lights, anyway? I kind of like 'em sometimes. They give me a chance to see what's going on all around me." He paused. "People just zip around too much and never stop to appreciate what they have right in front of them."

"So philosophical. What did that chick do to you when she hit you with that two by four?"

"Haha, very funny."

"Seriously, though, you're right. Maybe I should just take these lights in stride," Yvette said as she stopped for the last one. A few more blocks and they would be home. "Take advantage of the lull." She leaned over and kissed him briefly, then whispered, "Maybe I can take a little time and lay with you. Just until you get to sleep." Her lips pressed against his in one more quick kiss, and she returned to settle in her seat. As she did so, she glanced into the rearview mirror. Her eyes widened, and she gasped and exclaimed, "Sam, brace yourself!"

Yvette took her foot off the brake and put on the gas, and she avoided the crash, but they were suddenly in the middle of the intersection, going out of turn, and a car narrowly missed broadsiding them. She didn't wait around to see the aftermath. Yvette stomped on the gas pedal and kept going.

"What the..."

"It was her, wasn't it?"

Sam looked through the rear window and saw the vehicle gaining on them. "It's Angela! Punch it, Eve!"

Yvette bit her bottom lip and pressed her foot to the floor, and the car lunged forward. She soon found herself racing through side streets, trying to lose the other woman. She dodged around cars and took turns so tightly, Sam hung onto the door for dear life.

"Sam, the car wasn't built for this! And I don't know how to evade a crazy woman!"

"I know, but we've got no choice!" He pulled out his phone. "Yeah, Mike, listen to me. We're on Dixie heading north. Angela is behind us. She just tried to rear end us into a busy intersection!" He listened. "I don't know if she thinks we have Espie or not. Right now I think her only aim is to kill us both."

The tires squealed as Yvette took them into another turn. Angela wasn't expecting it, and she had to correct at the last second by making a sharp u-turn to follow them. Yvette pushed the car to 60 in a 35 mile zone. She honked the horn at a woman who stepped off the curb with a child and swerved into the other lane.

"Sorry!"

"You're doing great, Eve. Unfortunately, we didn't lose her." He returned his attention back to the phone. "Mike, where are you? Okay, we're coming up on that intersection. Eve, at the light, just stop."

"Stop? Are you crazy, Sam? She's going to plow right into us!"

"That's the point. She won't expect you to just stop cold, she'll run into us, and the impact will do more damage to her than us because we'll be ready for it. Trust me, honey."

She glanced at Sam and nodded, even though she was scared to death. Both her hands clenched the steering wheel, her knuckles white as she raced for the light. It was green, and she spied Michael's old black Charger sitting in the left turn lane on the cross street. Suddenly, with both feet, she pushed with all her might into the brake pedal. Despite the anti-lock brakes, the tires squealed and the front end dipped dangerously low to the pavement, but it stopped in the middle of the intersection. The back end came down and as the other car rammed into theirs, their bodies pushed forward. Yvette's was on a collision course for the steering wheel, but her seatbelt stopped her short of her chest being compacted. Her head, however, kept moving and struck it. As she bounced back, she watched in horror as Sam's head made impact with the dashboard.

Michael put his car into park and said, "Fi, call 911." He got out and raced toward Sam and Yvette. He ignored Angela, because from his vantage point, he could see her body slumped and her face impacted with the steering wheel. It didn't look good from his brief glance.

"Sam! Yvette! Are you two okay?" The side windows were all shattered from the impact, and little pieces were scattered everywhere inside the car, on the pavement, and in their clothing and hair. The momentum of the older, heavier car pushed their seats forward, leaving them little room between the backs and the dashboard. Good thing Esperanza hadn't been inside. The back of the car was so obliterated in the crash, it looked like a two-seater and not a sedan.

"Sam! Sam, are you okay?"

Sam looked up at Michael. "Yeah." He blinked to clear his vision. "I'm okay, Mike. Just feel like I got stomped on."

"Good. I'll check on Yvette." He ran around the car and went to her side. "Hey, Yvette, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered as her body shook from shock.

Michael put a hand on her back and spoke to her calmly. "It's okay, you're gonna be fine. Help is on the way."

"A-a-angela."

"Don't worry about her. I don't think she's going anywhere soon." Michael heard a commotion and turned. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes widened. He really didn't expect to see the woman standing, much less moving, albeit quite unsteadily, on her feet. Blood ran down her face, into her eyes, but she ignored it. She held up a gun and it wavered in front of her as she tried to aim it at Michael.

"Michael!" Fiona called, but he was too focused on Angela. He turned, slowly, put up his hands, and looked for a way to disarm her without hurting anyone else. All around them, motorists had gotten out of their cars to help, but now they dove for cover. "Look, you don't want to do this, Angela. You're going to hurt a lot of innocent people."

"I don't care. Just give me my daughter!" Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened, she cried out in pain, and with back arched and arms flailing, she slowly crumbled to the ground, jerking involuntarily.

Michael looked up and he saw the pleased expression on Fiona's face. She liked tasering people too much for her own good. No matter whether they deserved it or not. He shook his head and she shrugged lightly. Sirens sounded and increased in volume until the police and ambulances arrived on the scene.

"Crap, and I hoped that I was done with the hospital for awhile," Sam muttered.

"Maybe we can get a two-fer special," Yvette muttered as she leaned back as far as she could and rubbed her sore shoulder. "I thought that seatbelt would cut me in two!"

"I'm glad it didn't, honey." He found her hand and held it, and he wouldn't let go until they were forced out of the car. They were taken to the hospital they just left not too long ago. As the paramedics pulled the gurney into the emergency room, Sam asked the nurse, "Do you guys do rewards points or something? If so, I should get a lot of them."

She laughed. "No sir, sorry, we don't. Maybe you can take that up with management."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they'd love that suggestion."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Michael and Fiona, after being released by Paxson at the crash site, hurried in to the emergency room to take Sam and Yvette home. They embraced, all four of them, and stood in the middle of the corridor for several seconds. A faint sheen blurred Michael's vision.

"Sam...that had to be one of the scariest things I've ever seen."

"It was pretty scary for us to be in the middle of it," Yvette exclaimed with eyes still full of shock. She held onto Sam, her arm around his waist and her other hand grasping the shoulder that the seatbelt didn't dig into. "I don't know if I've ever been so thankful to be alive!"

"Me too," Sam added as he curled his arms around her. "Have you heard what happened to Angela?"

"They took her to the county jail infirmary. She'll live, but she's going to be laid up for awhile."

"Yeah, let that be a lesson to you, Mikey. Those older cars aren't all their cracked up to be."

Michael grimaced. "Funny, Sam."

"No, I mean it! She had no airbags, and that car was heavier. If it had been lighter, we wouldn't have gotten the bang we got. My plan might not have worked as I hoped it would."

Michael nodded in agreement. "You've got a point. But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mike, anything."

"Lay off the terrible crash puns for awhile?"

"Really? What crash puns?"

"Never mind, Sam. Let's get you to over to Ma's."

They made it home without incident, but it was more than a little disconcerting to arrive and not find Esperanza and Samuel there. Sam's father, however, was waiting. At the sight of his son and daughter-in-law stepping through the back door, he launched himself out of the chair in the living room and in a few strides had them both in his arms. He held them both and sobbed, the emotion and uncertainty taking their toll on him.

"It's okay, Dad. We're fine," Sam assured him with a pat on his back. "We just need to get some rest." When they parted, and Samuel got himself together, Sam asked, "Where's Maddie? Where are the kids?"

"Irina came to the house and took them to a safe place. When Michael called saying Angela was following you, I was afraid she would come here and...I called Irina. She came right away and got them to a safe place." He smiled. "When Michael called to tell me he was bringing you home, I called her, and she said that Maddie and the kids will be here in about an hour."

"Thanks, Dad." Yvette hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks. We're, uh, going to go see if we can get some sleep before the kids get back."

"Okay. I have to go to work. I'll see you later." He gave Yvette a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her, so thankful that they were both okay.

Sam had never been so glad to be home, even if it was a temporary place to call that. His head hit the pillow, and when Yvette settled in next to him, her body curled up into his, he closed his eyes, and he fell into the most relaxing sleep he'd had in months. Thankfully, neither of them was injured enough to require a hospital stay. They were just bruised and sore, nothing a little time safe and warm in their own bed couldn't cure.

Sam woke briefly, noting how quiet the house was. He glanced at his watch and realized that he'd only been asleep for a half hour or so. The late afternoon sun came through the window and shone on the bed, disturbing his sleep, so he unwound himself from Yvette's embrace, got out of bed, and closed the blinds.

"Don't tell me you're getting up," Yvette mumbled from her spot in the bed.

"Just for a second. I'll be right back." He planted a kiss on the side of her face and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some iced tea from the refrigerator. His activity didn't alarm anyone, so he figured that Maddie was still out with the kids. He drained the glass, sighed deeply as weariness overtook him, and he returned to bed.

Yvette took him into her arms and smiled against his chest. "I thank God that this is finally over." She glanced up at him. "It is over, isn't it?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Oh good. I'm just sorry about the car."

"I know. I'm pretty upset about losing it. It was yours, but I really liked it."

"Well, somebody said once that 'it's all just stuff'." She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, throw that back in my face. But you're right. We'll get you a new car and life will go on. Nobody died, not even Angela."

"Yeah. I just hope that this time they don't let her out."

"After the list of charges against her, I doubt she'll be seeing freedom any time soon." He took a breath. "It's okay, Eve. We'll be fine."

They where entangled with each other, sleeping, when Maddie returned with the children.

"Now, you two be quiet, okay?" Maddie put a finger up to her lips. "Mommy and Daddy are sleeping right now."

"I wanna see 'em," Espie whined.

"Me too." Samuel said loudly.

"No, let's go into the living room and play."

After awhile, Maddie had to prepare dinner by herself, and the kids were left on their own in the living room. She didn't notice until it was nearly supper time that they were awfully quiet. A momentary panic squeezed at Maddie's heart when she went into the room and didn't see them. She looked upstairs, in the master bedroom, the kids' room, and the back yard. She should have looked in Sam and Yvette's room, because when she dared to stick her head inside, she found the four of them there. Sam and Yvette lay on their sides facing each other, and the two kids were nestled in between them. She smiled at the picture, carefully closed the door to prevent it from squeaking, and went back to preparing supper.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sam didn't wear suits very often, unless he was on a date with Yvette or he needed it for a cover. For a brief moment, he considered pulling out his uniform from storage, but there was no need. They weren't going to court to impress the judge. It was already a slam dunk. After a few words he'd bang the gavel and everything would be set in stone. The suit would be enough.

The four of them stood before the judge, although Samuel chose to become antsy, and Yvette picked him up. He squirmed in her grip, and Sam took him. After a few whispered words to him, the little boy calmed down. His arms wrapped around Sam's neck, and he lay his head on his shoulder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Axe. The court has reviewed your petition for adoption of Esperanza Magdalena Castro. Your home has been approved by the state Department of Children's Services, and we've received glowing reports over the course of the past six months. With the exception of the issues that arose, caused by Esperanza's birth mother, of course." The judge gave them a tight smile. "As Ms. Castro signed over her rights, there is no reason why the court cannot approve your petition and grant you full custody. Going forward, she will now legally be known as Esperanza Magdalena Axe." He pounded his gavel. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, your Honor," Sam replied, barely able to get out the words. He turned and led his wife and daughter out of the courtroom, putting an arm around Esperanza. She looked up at him and stretched her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He bent over and kissed the top of her head.

Yvette took the paperwork the bailiff handed her and sighed with a big smile on her face. "Okay, I don't know about you all, but I think this is cause for a celebration. Let's go get some pizza!"

"Yaaayy, pizza!" Esperanza danced in the corridor, not caring who watched.

Samuel bounced on his daddy's hip and slipped down to the floor where he joined his sister. "Beetsa, beetsa."

A few of the usual stoic lawyers watched and laughed. Sam didn't miss a thing as he looked around at his family, saw the reactions of the onlookers, and caught sight of Samuel and Maddie coming to join them.

"What, did we miss it?" Samuel asked with disappointment in his expression.

"Yeah, it was over in less than a minute," Sam replied. "Sorry, Dad."

"I told you we should have parked in the underground lot!" Maddie scolded him before moving forward and giving out congratulatory hugs. "Let's get out of here and celebrate!"

"That's exactly what we were about to do. Come on kids, let's go." Sam reached out and took Samuel's hand in one of his, and Esperanza danced around and captured his other one. She skipped alongside him as they slowly made their way through the crowd and out into the hot Miami sunshine.

Sam let go of his son's hand long enough to put on his sunglasses. He took it again, stepped down the long staircase to the sidewalk, and tilted his head toward the warmth. It was a beautiful day, the most beautiful one of the year. And he hoped that there would be many more to come.


End file.
